Sterek: The beginning
by chaseramos48
Summary: The story of how Stiles and Derek fell in love
1. Chapter 1

I've never been very open with people. Ever since the fire, I've had issues trusting anyone other than myself. Even though Scott and his friends have been kind to me, I still don't feel like I can open up to them. There is just a wall around my soul that I can't bring down.

I walked down the path until I reached the meadow. I come here whenever I need to think, it's peaceful. After taking my jacket off, I set it on the ground and sat down.

Why is it so hard for me to open up to people? I want to; I've just never had anyone to….. open up to. People are always scared of me, they always judge me before they even know me. They don't even give a thought to how I feel or why I'm quiet all the time. But if someone just gave me a chance, I'm sure I could make them see. I'm sure that I could show them what's on the inside of this tough exterior.

I lied back in frustration and rubbed my eyes. "What am I doing here? This is stupid, it's not like anyone's actually gonna give me a chance. I should just go," I said as I got to my feet. I turned around when I heard someone step out of the bushes.

"Contemplating are we?"

"I'm not in the mood right now Peter," I said turning around to walk back to the loft.

"You're not alone you know, there are people you can talk to," he said knowingly

"And who would those people be," I asked

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me; you'll have to find that out on your own," He said walking into the open.

I didn't even want to stick around to hear what he had to say. I just kept walking in the direction of the loft, with an emotionless expression on my face. But his words still lingered in my mind "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Does that mean that the person who'll understand me will be someone I don't expect? I'd pretty much expect anyone to understand me, but unfortunately people aren't as caring as I give them credit for.

Finally I shook off the thoughts that plagued my mind and decided to go to sleep. Maybe I'll get an idea of whoever Peter was talking about in the morning

**Stiles's P.O.V.**

I opened my locker and took my backpack out. When I heard Scott's voice, "Hey, so are we still on for tonight."

I shut the door and responded, "Of course, I'm glad we can finally just play video games all night like when we were in middle school. We're usually stuck dealing with some big supernatural crisis."

"Yeah it's really good that we're able to have some downtime, but there is something I'm still worried about," He said as we started walking out of the school.

"What's that," I asked pushing opening the school doors.

"It's Derek. He's been…. inactive lately."

I rose an eyebrow at him "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah I guess, but it's starting to get me worried, apparently he's barely left his loft in the past two weeks," He said worried. "I wanted to go check up on him this week but-"

"But," I questioned.

"I've got this date with Kira and I really want to go so I was thinking that maybe…..you could go check up on him?"

I stopped walking, "Are you kidding? Derek hates me. I'm the last person he'd want to see, especially if something is wrong."

Scott nudged me to keep walking, "Come on, Derek doesn't hate you. "

"Well he doesn't like me Scott. He's made that very clear."

"Stiles please, I really want to go out with Kira, it's our first date and I want it to be special," He whined

"You can't just go over another time," I questioned

"Stiles will you just do it? Please…for me," He begged as we slid into my jeep.

"Fine, but if we end up "fox and the hound" buddies, it's your fault," I said pulling out of the driveway.

Scott laughed, "Okay but promise me you'll still make time for me after you and him start dating." He joked.

"Very funny," I responded. But something tells me that we'll end up more like "predator and prey" rather than "fox and the hound."


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and the first thought that came to my mind was, "I still have no idea who Peter was talking about." Then I smelled the strong scent of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen.

"Now that you're awake, get in here and eat," I heard Peter's voice say. Peter doesn't usually make breakfast unless there's a reason so I immediately thought, "Oh great he killed someone again." I walked in and saw him with an apron on finishing the eggs

"Bacon is on the table and I'm just putting the finishing touches the eggs," he said

"Since when do you make breakfast," I asked grabbing a plate and putting some bread in the toaster.

"What? I can't make breakfast for my nephew," He said amused.

"Look if you did something wrong, you might as well tell me now so that we can deal with it," I reasoned after sipping my coffee.

"I didn't do anything, I just wanted to….um see if maybe you'd let me go out tonight."

"Why are you asking my permission, just don't kill anyone," I responded confused

"I know that! It's just that I'm going on a date tonight," He said nervously.

"I really don't care. Just don't kill anyone," I responded annoyed

"Great, but uhh… do me a favor and stay in the loft for today," he said while he set some eggs on my plate.

"Why," I asked curious.

"Who knows we might have company," he answered smiling.

I just kept eating, but kept an eye on him. I knew that he knew more than he let on but I wasn't in the mood to confront him on it.

After breakfast Peter left the loft. He claimed to be going out to buy some new clothes for his date, but I still wasn't convinced. So I started cleaning around the loft and eventually decided to read a book. It wasn't until it started raining that I remembered what peter had said. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." What did he mean by that? I set the book down on the end table and rubbed my eyes. Aghhhh, what does that mean? I don't even know why I'm putting so much thought into this; it was just Peter trying to mess with my head. I leaned forward and started watching the rain when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I assumed it was Peter coming back to change, and was about to say something when I heard a voice behind me say, "Hey Der… how's it going?"

**Stiles's P.O.V.**

I was helping Scott pick out what to wear for his date.

"Scott, I think you're overthinking this. She's not gonna care what you wear," I told him lying on his bed

"I know but I want everything to be perfect, it's our-"

"First date I know, you've only told me about a thousand times," I said in annoyance.

"Sorry but I just don't want to screw it up, so…. blue dress shirt or black gray hoodie," He asked as he held two clothed hangers up.

"I'm a sucker for a hoodie. But since it's a date, I'd go with the dress shirt," I answered.

"Okay thanks…..So are you gonna go see Derek tonight," He asked as he slid his arms through the sleeves and buttoned up the shirt.

"Ya I guess, should I bring my bat just in case, or is that too forward?"

He laughed," Come on stiles. I told you before he doesn't hate you."

"So he just threatens to rip out the throats of the people he likes," I countered

"That was almost two years ago. I'm sure that he's warmed up to you by now," He assured me "And besides, you two seem like you'd have a lot in common?"

"How do you figure that," I asked almost shouting

"It's just that," He sighed ,"Look I know that you've been a little lonely ever since all this werewolf stuff started, and I'm sorry I haven't been around as much I used to be. But Derek has only known dealing with werewolf stuff, maybe he needs a friend or someone to talk to as much as you do."

I put my head down and thought about it for a second, "Yeah, you're probably right." I looked out the window and saw the dark storm clouds rolling in, "It looks like it's going to rain. If I'm gonna go over there I should probably go now."

"Okay, see you later man." He said as I got off the bed. "Oh and remember, no kissing until the third date," He joked

"Practice what you preach, you kissed her before the first date," I countered as I walked through the door.

"Hey wait that's-," he kept talking but I quit while I was ahead and left.

I reached Derek's loft after it started raining, or should I say started pouring. I ran inside quickly and went up the stairs soaking wet. "He probably won't be able to smell me since all of the water is masking my scent," I thought. I walked into the room and saw him sitting in a chair staring out the window at the rain. I didn't even know what to say. "Hi Derek, Scott said we have a lot in common so I'm here to try and become friends with you, please don't hurt me," I thought.

But I just took a deep breath and settled for, "Hey Der, how's it going?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Derek's P.O.V.**

I realized the voice was Stiles and kept staring out the window.

"What do you want," I asked almost emotionless.

He stepped forward, "I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard that you've been a little more- "he paused for a second "What I'm trying to say is that….. I just wanted to see if you need someone to talk to."

I was taken aback for a second, and then I remembered Peter's words. They were so screwed into my mind that I couldn't ignore them anymore. Stiles? Was it really him that Peter was talking about? No, this is probably just a coincidence.

I started making an excuse "I'm fine, I'm just a little-," Then I paused.

I had absolutely no idea what to say. I'm not fine, I'm lonely. But even if told him he wouldn't care. Or would he? He came all the way over here to check up on me.

"You know… you can talk to me. I really do wanna listen," he said stepping forward again

I didn't respond I just couldn't find the right words. I didn't want to say how I was honestly feeling; I just didn't want to look weak.

"You wanna know the truth, the reason why I'm here," He said advancing a few more steps, "I'm lonely… okay…. I'm lonely because Scott and everyone else are always out doing some werewolf or-or supernatural thing that I can't be a part of because I'd only get in the way. I miss my best friend Derek….okay I'm lonely, and even though you put on that silent tough guy act, I'm not buyin it," he took a few more steps until he was behind the chair. "You're lonely too! I can feel it, and you might think that no one understands you. But someone is right here trying to talk to you and you won't even open up just a little bit!" he came around and I tilted my head down so that our eyes couldn't make contact now. But he came squatted down to be in line with my head.

"Please, just let me in," he asked softly. In that moment, I knew that Stiles was who Peter was talking about. It was because we were going through the same thing. Maybe it isn't in the same way, but it made me feel like I could open up to him.

"Fine," I said getting to my feet, "let's go."

He was stunned for a second, "What?"

"We're leaving come on," I responded grabbing my jacket and walking towards the door.

"Where are we going," he asked confused and stood still. So I kept walking towards the door until he ran to catch up with me.

**Stile's P.O.V.**

He kept looking out the window

"What do you want," he asked as though he really didn't care.

I stepped forward, "I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard that you've been a little more-" a little more anti-social than usual, I can't say that! I took a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is that….. I just wanted to see if you need someone to talk to?"

He didn't respond for a minute and just when I thought he wasn't going to talk he said, "I'm fine, I'm just a little-," Then paused again.

He was having a tough time opening up to me, and I understood that. I mean, if my whole family was murdered in a fire my ex-girlfriend set then I'd have a hard time opening up to anyone too. But despite that, I reassured him, "You know… you can talk to me. I really do wanna listen,"

I stepped forward again and waited for a response which never came. Jeez this is gonna be harder than I thought.

"You wanna know the truth, the reason why I'm here," I asked knowing I wasn't going to get an answer again. Fine I'll tell you anyway I thought as I took a few more steps forward, "I'm lonely… okay….I'm lonely because Scott and everyone else are always out doing some werewolf or-or supernatural thing that I can't be a part of because I'd only get in the way. I miss my best friend Derek….okay I'm lonely, and even though you put on that silent tough guy act, I'm not buyin it," I felt all of my feelings of loneliness flood into me and it made me almost shout at him. "You're lonely too! I can feel it, and you might think that no one understands you. But someone is right here trying to talk to you and you won't even open up just a little bit!"

I went around his chair and squatted to meet his head. He was looking down trying not to make eye contact with me. I took a deep breath "Please, just let me in," I asked softly.

"Fine," he finally responded getting up.

It didn't register with my brain for a second, I didn't know what he meant when he said that, and all I could manage to say was, "what?"

He grabbed his coat and said "We're leaving come on."

I stood up, "Where are we going?"

He didn't respond so I figured that I shouldn't ask anymore questions. I just ran to catch up to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stiles P.O.V.**

We made our way down the stairs and out the building to Derek's Camaro. I knew that even if I asked a question he wouldn't answer it, so I just followed him willingly.

We got into the car and drove off. He had his normal expression on (which made him look like he was angry), which made me think that he wasn't in the mood for any of my questions. So I just focused on what he had said. "Fine", that was all he responded with. He couldn't have been a little more informative could he? But at least "fine" meant he was giving me a chance. So the next step is actually doing something, right?.…wait a sec. Where are we going? I think he got the point that I wanted to be friends with him. So that means he'll probably take us somewhere to hang out. That sounds good but where does big bad Derek even "hang out?" It's probably some sort of alley or a creepy spot in the woods.

"You okay," he asked glancing at me.

"Yeah, why do you ask," I said snapping out of my thoughts

"I don't know you just haven't said anything in a while. It's not like you."

"Oh…. I'm just thinking about, stuff."

He looked at me for a second and took a quiet deep breath, "Do you… wanna talk about it?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He was actually making an effort with this friend thing. Good, that means I'm making progress. Now, about his question.

"Nah, it's nothing really," I responded smiling.

We pulled into the parking lot of a little café.

"We're here," He said taking off his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

When I opened the doors I looked around for a second. This is where big bad alpha spends his time.

"Do you come here a lot," I asked sitting down in a booth.

"No, this actually the first time I've been here. I just figured this would be a good place to talk in."

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about," I asked

We spent the remainder of the day discussing what had been bothering us. It was really nice to vent to him, but even more fulfilling to hear his story. Apparently, Derek was a softie on the inside. He was just a little damaged emotionally after Kate killed his family and Paige (his first love) died. I felt bad when hearing about it, because not only was it a sad story but because before now I had just thought he was alone by choice. I had never taken the time to understand why he was the way he was. But on a more positive note he seemed like he really enjoyed our conversation.

**Derek's P.O.V.**

Stiles was actually very different from what I had imagined him to be. He was very open with everything in his life. His mother died when he was little and he has been friends with Scott for a long time. They had always done things together, but ever since Scott had become a werewolf they didn't spend as much time together, it made him feel very lonely and from what I gathered….useless.

"So why haven't you talk about this with anyone of the others," He asked curiously.

I thought about it for a moment, "I think it's because I didn't think anyone would understand. No one has lost their entire family like that. I didn't think that anyone would understand where I was coming from."

"What about Cora or Peter," he asked

"Cora was too young to really remember it thoroughly and Peter isn't really the one I'd talk to….for any reason."

He laughed but then started playing with his hands and looked up at me, "What did it feel like…. You know when you lost everyone?"

"I couldn't really feel anything. I mean it's not that it didn't feel like it was happening, but just that it felt like I had lost all forms of emotions….like there was no reason to go on."

He tilted his head down, "That's how it felt when I lost my mom. Do you feel guilty…..because you didn't feel anything?"

I looked at him in astonishment, "Yeah….all the time."

The waitress came over," What can I get for you two boys," she asked facing me.

"Can I just get a coffee," I responded and she and stiles stared at me to go on. "What," I asked. She and stiles exchanged glances then he laughed and said, "What kind of coffee?"

I felt slightly embarrassed but brushed it off, "Black" The waitress smiled, "okay honey," then looked me up and down before turning to stiles, "And for you?"

His heartbeat sped up slightly, "Do you have any donuts?" I rolled my eyes and smirked which made him give me a smile.

**Stiles's P.O.V.**

After we finished, Derek took me to back to his loft.

He undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. As he started walking into the building I was waiting for him to ask if we could do this again. But he was being Derek so I shouted, "Hey," he stopped, "Can we do this again...sometime?"

He turned around and responded, "Yeah...sure," before continuing inside.


End file.
